Interior climate control options are desirable to the passengers of enclosed vehicles, such as airplanes. In one example, it is common in current commercial aircraft to include nozzle devices, or “gaspers,” for providing airflow to passengers and other users of airplanes. Such gaspers for passengers are typically provided for every seating location and disposed at the underside of the overhead baggage compartments, near passenger overhead lighting. Such gaspers are typically only variable at the point of use in their orientation and in the amount of airflow. Accordingly, a gasper apparatus enhancing the control and variability of the airflow at the point of use, including the ability to alter the temperature of the air emanating from the gasper, is desirable.